Soul mates
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Brittana Christmas need there be more said? Merry holidays!


**(Merry Holidays, Brittana fan's! Saddened by the lack of Santa baby and inspired by the loving above napkin hand holds, I wrote this little present for all who read my randomness. I hope you injoy, happy Brittana Kissmas, and FaberryNewyear to all of you!)**

Santana grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand, and kissed the of her girlfriends, smiling and setting it back down on the table beside her alarm clock. She grabbed her car keys and headed down the stairs.

"Santana?" Her mothers voice stopped her just as she'd reached the door, she was in the prosses of putting her scarf on when her mother walked in from the kitchen. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked looking her duaghter over.

"It's Sunday and I promised Britt I'd taker her to the mall before we go to school tomorrow." Santana said with a smile.

"Oh..." Her parents had been very careful with there opions on Santana's sexuality. They'd told her that they were, happy she decided to tell them, and they didn't kick her out or tell her she couldn't see Brittany ever again. They didn't tell her they hated her or disown her. They simply hugged her and told her they'd always love her. "Well while your out, would you mind picking up you fathers present for me?" Her mother grabbed the black purse off the coffee table and handed Santana a slip of paper. "I ordered it last month and it just came in, ya vas se van a ir allí de todos modos. Just make sure to get it home before him because if he see's it olvidarse de él I don't have money for another gift." Santana smiled taking the paper.

"Okay mom." Santana turn to leave, but her mothers voice stopped her again.

"Santana?" This time the was alittle demand in her tone.

"Yeah mama?" Santana smiled facing her mother again.

"Did you get Brittany a presant yet?" Her mothers brown orbs drilled into her looking for the answer before her mouth moved.

"No, I was gonna.." Her mother cut her off.

"Good, I don't want you wasting your money I have something, you need to give her, No hay otra opción." Santana smiled, her mother was trying to sound mean.

"Okay mama."

"Tell Brittany I said hello." Her mother called over her shoulder as she headed back to the kitchen.

Santana smiled as Brittany slid into the passangers seat. "Hi." Brittay smiled.

"Hey." Santana grinned. She didn't notice the back door open and close.

"I'm excited Santa dosen't vist us before Christmas back home." Rory smiled rubbing his hands together.

"What is that Santana." Growled snapping out of her daze and glaring at Rory.

"Rory, wanted to come with us to the mall to see Santa." Brittany smiled inoccently.

"Yeah, I'm excited I haven't got to sit on Santa's lap since..."

"Before another sting of disterbing dribble comes out of your mouth I'm gonna stop you. Once we get to the mall your on your own, I don't want anyone thinking we came with our own elf." Santana growled. It was supose to be just her and Brittany, it was suppose to be there day out, hitting the mall seeing Santa. Santana had planned the whole thing out, without the clover. Brittany didn't expect Santana to be that mad about Rory, but the Latina didn't say anything else until they got to the mall. They found Sam near the entrance and Rory took off. Brittany smiled taking Santana's hand in hers. As soon as Brittany's skin touched hers Satana smiled.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said giving the latina a small smile.

"It's fine." Santana shrugged, but Brittany knew better. "It's fine." Santana gave a little more tone in her voice. Brittany's blue eyes started digging into brown. "I just... I didn't know you were going to bring him." Santana said dying from the hurt in Brittany's not knowing. Brittany pulled the shorter girl into a tight out of nowhere hug.

"I'm sorry Sanny I shoulda called or texted or somthing." Santana responded by kissing the crook of Brittany's neck. "I love you San."

"I love you too."

Santana smiled passing the small white fance and the same lady that was the head elf every year gave her the same irritated look. Santana sat on Santa's lap and thought for a moment while he gave his, 'And what do you want for Christmas.' greeting. She looked over at the blonde beeming from the line of children. She'd been thinking about how alone she was going to fill on Christmas, with both her parents working and Brittany going away she was going to be all by herself. She was going to have a got damn blue Christmas. She wasn't going to see Brittany's face as she unwrapped her present, she wasn't going to taste eggnog on Britt's lips under the miseltoe, she wasn't going to see the blonde dance while she lite the tree, or baked Santa's cookies. She wasn't going to get to watch Brittany's eye's fill with excitment as she slowly unwrapped her present. "I want to be with her on Christmas." Santana said quietly.

"Santa didn't hear that sweetheart his a little hard of hearing." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Bling." She deadpanned and got up off the oldmans sweaty lap. "lots of it." Brittany smiled passing Santana to sit on the man's lap. She wasn't stupid, she knew he wasn't Santa, she knew he wasn't going to give her what she asked for, but what was the harm in really believing. She believed last year, she told herself, the more you believe the better chance of it happening, and Artie walked! Just like she believed he would. So she seated herself in the man's lap and smiled.

"Santa, I only want one thing for Christmas, last year you made my ex-boyfriends walk. So this year, I just want to spend Chirstmas with the Santana." The old man looked confused but agreed to give Brittany what she wanted. Santana was to busy trying to get a five year old to let go of her leg, she missed what Brittany asked Santa for, and that pissed her off more than just alittle. "You ready to go Sanny?" Brittany smiled taking the Latina's hand in her own.

"Huh, oh um, yeah... I just have to pick up my dad's present."

"Okay."

Santana couldn't decide what was bothing her more, the small light blue spot on her black wall or the light buzz of slience in her room. "Santana?" the Latina jumped at the sound of her mothers voice. She sat up and face to see her mother in her door way.

"Hi mama." Her mother smiled walking into the room. "lo que hay en la caja?" Santana asked noting the small black box in her mothers hands.

"Your abuelo spent three years away from your grandma. Three years and not a word from each other. She had two changos to take care of alone. He was fighting in the stupid war. hombre blanco y sus batallas sin sentido, but we were new to America he had to fight..." She opened the small box and Santana watched. "Three years and the only thing your abuela had was this." She pulled out a scarlet stone, on a silver chain. "He gave it to her before he left." She place the neckless in Santana's hand with a smile. "And this." She pulled a deep blue ring from the same black box. "He wore on his hand though out his battle, to rember there was a scarlet stone, waiting for him." She placed the blue ring by the neckless and both stones began to change to a maroon. Santana's eyes light up with the color change. "Only together almas gemelas."

"Santana I have to go you know." Brittany smiled as Santana finally begain to losen her grip allowing the blonde to back out of the hugg enought to look in her girlfriends brown orbs. "I'm gonna miss you Sanny." Santana gave a weak smile. "Alot." The latina nodded.

"Here." She pulled the small black box her mother had given her the night before out. "It's your Christmas gift, but I wanna see you open it." She said as the blonde looked at the box in wonder. "It's a set." Santana smiled as the blonde removed the neckless from the box. She held up her hand to show Brittany the ring. Brittany smiled as Santana took the neckless. She pulled her hair to one side and turned around so Santana could put the neckless on her. "almas gemelas." Santana smiled as brittany turn back around.

"Whats that mean?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled placing her hand on the blondes cheek, she closed the distance between them. Pulling back ever so slightly she whispered. "Soul mates."


End file.
